Naëhi
by yotma
Summary: Réponse au défi d'Uruviele. Le mal a détruit Arda et seul un certain roi elfique peut la sauver. Mais il y a un tout petit problème, le dit roi a été tué à Dargolad. Alors comment faire ? Fic définitivement suspendu
1. prologue

Prologue

Depuis la guerre de l'anneau, la paix a régné longtemps voyant le royaume du Gondor et d'Arnor rayonner de puissance faisant plier tous ses ennemis et retenant sous sa bannière toutes les terres de l'ouest. Les elfes ont depuis longtemps quitter les terres mortelles d'Arda pour le royaume immortel de Valinor. Le temps est passé lent et destructeur, apportant la mort et la corruption dans les coeurs des hommes, et comme si l'histoire se répètait, la déchéance de Nùmenor semblait s'être transposée au Gondor.

Et aujourd'hui, en l'an 4140 du 4ème âge alors que le monde des hommes finit de pourrir de l'intérieur et que les hauts fait d'armes d'Aragorn et de la communauté de l'anneau sont tombés dans l'oubli des légendes, le mal qui avait patiemment créé une puissante armée organisée en légion de mort dans les sombres profondeurs du Mordor se déversèrent sur les riches terres du Gondor telle la lave craché par un volcan, mais nulle vie ne sera recréée sous les cendres des villages et le sang des enfants. Par un étrange jeu du destin, la première attaque eut lieu le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn XVI, dernier roi du Gondor, le seul qui soit digne de succéder à l'héritier d'Isildur, le seul encore honnête et droit, le seul qui aurait pû lutter contre le mal. Mais ses ennemis corrompus par le pouvoir de l'argent et du Mordor l'assassinèrent avec son épouse aidant ainsi le mal à prendre le contrôle de toute la Terre du Milieu.

Mais le mal ne sait pas ce qu'est la reconnaissance et il ne partage pas son pouvoir avec d'autre. Ses alliés comprirent trop tard que leurs vies venaient d'arriver à terme quand les portes de Mithril s'abattirent laissant passer des hordes d'orcs assoiffés de sang et de chairs humaines. La nuit à Minas Tirith fut un concert de cri de joie et de hurlements de douleur et de terreur. Pour la première fois de son histoire, Minas Tirith tomba aux mains du mal. Quand le soleil se leva, il ne vit plus la fière tour blanche d'Ecthelion se dresser fièrement dans le ciel, mais une tour rouge en ruine baignant dans le sang de ses habitants. Les trompettes d'argent ne sonneraient plus jamais l'arrivée des Seigneurs du Gondor, car le Gondor comme la cité venait de voir son dernier levé de soleil. A partir de ce moment, tous les royaumes tombèrent les uns après les autres. Et partout les mêmes scènes d'horreurs, les mêmes cris de terreurs, les mêmes supplications et les mêmes rivières de sang qui abreuvaient la terre saturée. L'armée des ténèbres faisait table rase, et tout ce qui vivait était définitivement détruit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'acharna particulièrement sur la forêt de la Lothlòrien, arrachant, brûlant, annihilant même le souvenir qu'une forêt se trouvait à cet endroit. Toutes les forêts subirent le même sort. Quand le Rovannion fut dévasté, que toute vie fut détruite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaqua l'Eriador. Il passa par les gués de l'Isen heurtant une petite troupe de paysans armés d'épées rouillées et de fourches. Le démon les voyant si désarmés, si pathétiques éclata d'un rire démoniaque et d'un simple geste de la main, il ordonna à son armée de massacrer ces impudents qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin. Avant la fin du jour, l'Isen charriait des flots de sang, les orcs étaient bien repus de chair humaine fraîche.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire quand il vit les vertes prairies de l'Eriador s'étendre devant lui. Là, rien ne put retenir cette armée de destruction. L'Arnor fut rasé et tous ses habitants exterminés. Après avoir détruits le dernier royaume des hommes, ils s'attaqua aux paisibles et discrets hobbits qui furent annihilés de la surface d'Arda. Ensuite lui et son armée se dirigèrent vers l'ancien royaume elfique du Lindon. Il détruisit avec sadisme les tours blanches, puis fut enfin à porté de la seule cité elfique qu'il n'avait jamais pû approcher ni même voir, Mithlond, les Havres Gris. A l'intérieur de l'ancienne cité en ruine se trouvait le dernier istar, Radagast le brun. Il regarda vers Valinor et supplia le souverain du royaume immortel :

Le monde est perdu. Si seulement ils avaient eu un chef. Si seulement les elfes n'étaient pas partis. Seul le roi des Noldor aurait pû les retenir. Seul Ereinion Gil Galad aurait pû être leur guide. Il aurait dû survivre à Dargolad. Oui, il aurait dû survivre...

Mais il... est... mort. Et se sera bientôt ton... tour. Dit une voix grondante et mauvaise.

Le magicien se retourna et vit avec horreur le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant lui.

Ce n'est pas possible. L'anneau a été détruit, vous ne pouvez pas être...

Sauron ! Et si, il m'a fallu 4 millénaires pour reprendre mes forces et je les ai reprise grâce à mes serviteurs de l'ombre. Adieu vieil homme.

Il sortit son épée noire et l'enfonça profondément dans le ventre de l'istar qui s'effondra en suppliant :

Oh Grand Manwë ! Aide Arda ! Sauve le roi des Nol... dorrrrrrrrrrrr...

Il ferma les yeux souriant légèrement en sentant un léger vent lui caresser la joue. Son âme libérée de la souffrance s'éleva dans les airs et disparu vers Valinor laissant Arda dans la plus complète destruction.

A suivre.

Alors, est ce que ce prologue vous a plus ? Désirez – vous une suite ? Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas demandé, mais si vous le voulez, venez donc le réclamer... Heu... désolé, j'ai confondu les discours. Donc, si vous avez aimé, donnez moi vos appréciation dans de belles reviews. Que vous ayez aimer ou non.


	2. chapitre 1

Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

** Mellyna Yanou** : Ahah ! Pour savoir comment ils vont réussir, il faut lire toute l'histoir qui n'est pas encore écrite, mais la suite va te montré qui est Naëhi et qu'elle a son petit caractère.

**Uruviele** : N'aies crainte, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** : et bien ta curiosité va être satisfaite, car voila la suite.

** Plumette **: Je ne vais pas me gêner et te la donner tout de suite .

* * *

Bon ben, les Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sont terminées, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Voyant les belles plaines d'Arda rougis par le sang de toutes ses créatures, il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Voyant les forêts et les vallées ravagées par les armées noires, il pleura.

Voyant les montagnes souillées, il ragea...

Il déclencha une tempête et ordonna une réunion d'urgence afin de répondre à la dernière supplique de Radagast. Eonwë transmit l'information sur tout le territoire de Valinor. Avant la fin du jour, toutes les créatures étaient au courant et s'étaient regroupées autour d'Ezollahar la colline aux deux arbres morts. Manwë les surplombant de toute sa taille, sa puissance et sa prestance leur dit d'un ton calme et ferme :

_-Arda est détruite, le mal a vaincu. Tous les anciens royaumes qu'ils soient elfiques, nains, hobbits ou humains ont été anéantis._

_-NON PAS LA COMTÉ ! Hurlèrent 3 hobbits qui pleurèrent à l'idée que leur merveilleux pays ne soit plus que ruine et destruction._

Un elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et un nain aux cheveux et à la barbe rousse leurs remontèrent le moral. Manwë poussa un autre soupir de désespoir rageur, puis s'esclama :

_-Radagast avant de périr de la main même de Sauron, a fait la supplique de sauver Ereinion Gil Galad afin de changer l'avenir d'Arda. Et c'est ce que je compte faire, car telle est la volonté d'Iluvatar. Y – a – t – il un volontaire pour être mon envoyé sur Arda et effectuer cette périlleuse mission ?_

Avant que quiconque ait pu parler, une voix claqua dans le silence comme le tonnerre sur la montagne :

_-MOI, je suis volontaire._

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et virent une jeune femme assez grande, le corps souple et nerveux, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus glacier. Manwë s'exclama étonné :

_-Naëhi ! Es – tu sûr de ton choix ?_

_-Oui, majesté !_

_-Bien, fille d'Olorin. Tu partiras ce soir. Soit prêtes !_

La jeune femme accepta d'un signe de tête, puis dans un gracieux mouvement de robe, la jeune femme fit demi – tour, rentra chez elle afin de se préparer. Là – bas, elle retrouva son père qui lui ordonna :

_-Tu n'iras pas là – bas, je te l'interdit !_

_-Et pourquoi t'obéirais – je ?_

_-Je suis ton père, cela m'en donne le droit !_

_-Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es que mon géniteur ! Où étais – tu quand ma mère c'est fait violer, éventrer et DÉVORER PAR LES ORCS ? OÙ ÉTAIS – TU QUAND MON FRÈRE C'EST FAIT TORTURER ET VIOLER PAR SAURON ! ... NON !Tu n'es pas mon père !_

Olorin eut un mouvement de recul devant toute la haine que lui portait sa propre fille, puis fit demi – tour et sortit de la petit maison, l'attendant assit sur un rocher réfléchissant à ses erreurs du passé. Naëhi s'habilla d'une armure en mithril faite par Aulë en personne, légère et indestructible. Elle ferma sa cape par une broche représentant les armures de sa famille maternelle. Ensuite, elle plaça son épée elfique, _galanath_ à son côté avec un respect immense, cette épée qui lui venait de son grand – père Celebrimbor. Quand elle fut prête, que toutes ses affaires furent proprement rangés dans un sac à dos, elle tira son épée et passa avec une certaine tendresse son pouce sur sa lame acérée. Elle posa sa joue sur le métal tiède et murmura :

_-Gali, à nouveau je te tire et ta lame va s'abreuver du sang de nos ennemis. Notre vengeance va enfin s'achever par la destruction de notre ennemi Sauron. Enfin, justice sera faite !_

Elle remit son épée dans son fourreau et sortit, puis ferma la porte de sa maison. Son père, Olorin appelé aussi par les hobbits et les hommes Gandalf la regardait panser son cheval avec tristesse. Il ne pensait pas que sa fille était aussi agressive et aigrie. Naëhi sans le regarder commença à harnacher son cheval _Alagos_. Le cheval, noir comme la nuit avait mauvaise réputation, mais comme sa maîtresse il avait un coeur d'or. Quand son cheval fut prêt, elle ressortit Gali et se mit à l'affuter en réfléchissant à la meilleur façon d'effectuer sa mission. Elle devait tuer Sauron, mais pour le reste...

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui n'appartenait pas à son père :

_-Tu dois laisser Isildur prendre l'anneau, cette partie de l'histoire ne dois pas changer._

Elle se retourna et vit Manwë près d'Olorin la regarder avec un autorité un peu inquiète.

_-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire ?_

_-Oui, je le suis._

_-Bien alors, je m'incline. Pour que tu aies plus de chance de réussir ta mission, je vais augmenter les pouvoirs que t'a transmit ton père. _

_-Merci, ô Manwë ! Je vous promets de réussir cette mission._

_-Je te fais confiance jeune fille. Mais je penses que tu vas avoir des problèmes avec les elfes de l'époque._

_-Si j'ai vaincu des orcs, les elfes ne me font pas peur._

_-Je l'espères jeune Naëhi, je l'espères. Es – tu prêtes ?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors monte sur ton cheval et sois prête à une secousse._

Naëhi rengaina son épée, grimpa sur son cheval et attendit en respirant de plus en plus rapidement,. Elle prit une grande respiration, puis dégaina Gali d'un geste ample et gracieux. Elle pointa la lame vers le ciel puis suspendit son geste, tout son corps tendu, prêt aux combats mortels qu'elle devra faire. Manwë la salua d'un signe de tête, puis avec une petite explosion, elle disparut. Olorin sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors que sa fille qu'il avait toujours adoré venait de partir pour une mission quasi suicidaire. Manwë posa sa main sur le bras du maia et murmura :

_-Va Naëhi, tu portes l'avenir et le destin du monde sur tes épaules... J'espère simplement qu'elle ne va pas trop changer le passé._

_-Comme massacrer Sauron et détruire l'anneau unique ?_ Dit Olorin.

_-Je dirai plutôt comme massacrer Isildur._ Dit Manwë avec un petit sourire. _Laissez – lui le temps de réfléchir et elle vous reviendra._

_-Je m'en veux tellement. J'aimais sa mère et son frère. Mais je n'ai même pas pû les protéger._

_-Vous ne pouviez le faire sans dévoiler à Sauron qu'il restait votre fille._

7000 ans auparavant, un elfe aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux gris hurla à ses troupes :

_-Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn! _

Tous les elfes bandèrent leurs arcs au maximum tandis que les armées des orcs leurs foncèrent dessus. Soudain, le silence se fit, les elfes voyaient bien les orcs hurler, mais pourtant le son n'arrivait pas à leurs oreilles. Certains regardèrent leurs chefs qui fronçaient les sourcils ne comprenant pas non plus ce qui arrivait quant aux Numenoreens, ils ne faisaient pas attention, leurs sens omnubilés par cette gigantesque armée qui leur fonçait dessus. Les hommes tirent leurs épées quand brusquement au milieu de la plaine, sur le seul carré de verdure encore visible, l'herbe fut secouée comme si une tornade était dessus. Une onde déferla sur les armées en présence, puis une lumière d'une blancheur insoutenable même pour les elfes apparu les éblouissants tous. Quand cette lumière disparu, tous virent un cavalier l'épée levée monté sur un cheval noir comme la nuit faisant face à l'armée des ténèbres. La silhouette rugit avec un joie morbide :

_-MAN I MERETH HERIA !_

La silhouette abattit son épée et 10 orcs eurent leurs tête tranchés. Et pourtant, ils étaient à plus de 50 mètres du cavalier. Le cheval hennit puis le cavalier et sa monture chargèrent les armées de Sauron en tranchant de son épée l'air qui paraissait s'ouvrir comme les orcs et autres créatures qui se tordaient dans les derniers affres de l'agonie. Les armées du Mordor voyant ça furent complètement affolées et s'enfuirent ne désirant pas rencontrer cette créature. Mais le cavalier ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait son oeuvre de destruction jusqu'au moment où son cheval commença à broncher sous la fatigue. Pendant ce massacre, les elfes et les hommes enfin certains d'entre eux baissèrent leurs armes époustouflés par le culot et la puissance de ce guerrier si puissant. Le roi des Noldor les rattrapa en hurlant :

_-Ne baissez pas vos armes !_

Les hommes et les elfes lui obéirent instantanément pour désobéir 5 mn plus tard quand le cavalier attaqua un troll et le tua en un clignement de paupière. Même les rugissements de Sauron ne pouvaient retenir les orcs qui fuyaient devant ce démon. Sauron en grinçait les dents, noir de colère, mais il ne connaissait pas cet être et ne désirait en aucun cas le croiser. Le cavalier sentant la fatigue de son cheval, décida d'arrêter la chasse et fit faire demi – tour à son cheval et ordonna d'une voix assez, en fait trop aigu pour un homme :

_-Qui est Ereinion Gil Galad ? _

Un elfe avec une armure doré et bleu s'avança et dit d'un ton hautain :

_-C'est moi._

Le cavalier s'avança vers lui et dit au souverain des Noldor :

_-Et bien, se sera plus facile que je ne le pensais._

Il rengaina son épée, se rapprocha encore plus d'Ereinion Gilgalad, grand roi des Noldor et du Lindon, fils de Fingon, petit - fils de Fingolfin, arrière – petit – fils de Finwë qui se retrouva en travers de la selle comme le plus vulgaire des sacs à patates. Il était tellement choqué, qu'il ne disait rien, regardant ses hommes eux - aussi effarés, quant aux humains, certains trouvaient l'incident très amusant. L'étalon l'encolure blanchie par la sueur traversa silencieusement et gracieusement la marée de soldat qui s'ouvrait devant lui, puis quand il arriva dans le camp des elfes, son cavalier jeta brutalement le roi des Noldor à terre sans aucun égard envers sa royal personne. Puis, le cavalier descendit de cheval et entraina le roi dans une des tentes qui s'averait être celle du roi des Noldor. Ereinion commençait à fulminer, il était fou de rage. Il se leva avec l'intention de démolir le portrait de cet elfe, mais un coup de poing en pleine poitrine lui ôta momentanément toute volonté de combattre. Le souffle coupé, Ereinion s'assit sur le lit et ne put que regarder le cavalier qui se tenait devant lui. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand le cavalier retira son casque libérant une masse de chevelure noire qui encadrait un visage féminin d'une froideur égale au bleu de son regard.

Naëhi n'appréciait guère les hommes qu'ils soient elfes ou humains et le pauvre roi elfique récoltait au centuple ce qu'il n'avait jamais semé. Il se releva en grimaçant un peu de douleur et demanda :

_-Mais qui êtes – vous ?_

_-Je me nomme Naëhi._

_-Cela ne m'aide pas pour vous connaître._

_-Je suis la fille d'Elistë et pour mon malheur d'Olorin._

_-Le Maia !_ S'exclama le souverain éberlué.

_-Non, le lâche ! Celui qui préfère sauver des chiens errants que sa propre famille. Pour ma part, il n'est pas mon père._

Le souverain était effaré de toute la haine et la rancoeur que la jeune elfe pouvait ressentir envers son père. Il lui demanda :

_-Que me voulez – vous ?_

_-Ordre des Valar, je dois vous protéger et vous sauver la vie. Alors vous allez rester avec moi et ne plus aller sur les champs de bataille !_

_-KWOA ! Mais il est hors de quest..._

Il se tut quand l'épée noircie par le sang des orcs se retrouva sous son nez.

_-Vous disiez !_ Demanda Naëhi sadique.

_-Je disais qu'il était hors de question que je reste à l'arrière des lignes !_ Gronda – t – il de plus en plus énervé face à cette semi – maia qui osait lui ordonner de se cacher comme un lâche.

_-Vous ferez ce que je dirai !_

_-Hors de question !_

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Si._

_-Non._

Elrond apparu alors qu'ils se disputaient face à face d'une voix grondante, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Pour Naëhi, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'un homme la défiait ainsi. Et pour Ereinion, c'était la première fois qu'une femme le traitait aussi bizarrement et ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Elrond s'écria :

_-Qui êtes – vous femme ?_

Naëhi folle de rage l'attrapa par le col et le propulsa hors de la tente. Le bras droit du roi des Noldor percuta un numenoreen et tous les 2 furent complètement assomés. Enfin pour Elrond, car l'homme fut tué sur le coup. Tous les hommes regardèrent Elrond tenter de se relever tandis que leur Roi Ar – Pharazon gisait sur le sol la nuque brisé. Les hommes se mirent à pleurer, jusqu'au moment où Naëhi sortit de la tente ayant remit son casque et hurla :

_-LA FERME BANDE DE MAUVIETTE. VOTRE ROI EST MORT ET BIEN BON DÉBARRAS !_

Certains humains brandirent leurs épées et se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout du camp et comme Elrond se retrouvèrent sonnés. Ereinion se mit à gronder et devant les hommes et les elfes, sa patience vola en éclat et il hurla sur Naëhi :

_-COMMENT OSEZ – VOUS PARLER DE LA SORTE D'UN HOMME VALEUREUX._

_-Ar Pharazon était un trou du cul, et il aurait causé la chute de Numenor, l'abruti._

_-MAIS IL NE L'A PAS FAIT ! _

_-C'est normal, il est en train de bouffer les pissenlits par les racines._ Ricana Naëhi.

_-MAIS C'EST ATROCE CE QUE VOUS DITES ! _ Hurla le souverain fou de rage.

_-Bon toi, tu commences vraiment à me courir sur le champignon. _Grogna Naëhi de mauvaise humeur.

Tous les soldats regardaient le cavalier avec horreur. Il venait de tutoyer le souverain des Noldor comme 2 amis de longues date. Et encore, on ne tutoie pas un roi. Ereinion n'y croyait pas, il rêvait, non. Il cauchemardait, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemard, il allait se réveiller et voir qu'il se trouvait sous sa tente seul.

_-AHHH ! Fait chaud, faut dire que je me suis bien amusée !_

Naëhi retira son casque et tous virent que le cavalier était une cavalière.

_-AMUSÉE !_ S'exclama le roi effaré.

_-Ben oui, un bon orc est un orc mort et de préférence massacré avec Galamarth._ S'exclaffa la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

_-Galamarth ! Mais c'était l'épée de Celebrimbor qui lui venait de Fëanor._ Rétorqua Elrond suffoqué par le choc.

_-Oui, c'est l'épée de mon grand – père Celebrimbor. _

Elle fit demi – tour et retourna dans la tente suivit par Ereinion et Elrond qui voulaient plus la connaître. Ereinion demanda :

_-Celebrimbor a eut un fils ?_

_-Non, une fille, illégitime avec une numenoreenne du nom de Silmarien._

_-KWOA ! Mais alors, vous êtes héritière du trône de Numenor !_ S'exclama Elrond.

_-Non, je n'irais jamais sur cette île, ma grand – mère a abandonné ma mère et l'a refilé à son amant qui la reconnu et lui a appris à se battre. Il lui a donné son épée quand elle c'est marié avec mon père. Quant à moi, je suis le résultat de l'union d'un maia et d'une semi – elfe. Bon si je suis là, c'est pas pour faire la visite du Mordor, mais pour vous sauver la vie. Alors maintenant, je suis votre garde du corps. Altesse._ Cracha Naëhi de plus en plus de mauvais poil.

Elle ressortit de la tente pour aller soigner son cheval, mais elle était toujours suivit par les 2 elfes. Ereinion avait toujours les sourcils froncés et à l'entrée de la tente, il lui dit rageur :

_-Et si je dit non ?_

_-Et bien, vous rentrerez chez vous avec un oeil au beurre noir. On m'a ordonné de vous ramener sauf dans votre royaume, et non sain. Alors un coup ou 2 ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid !_

Ereinion fronça encore plus les sourcils et dit d'un ton sec :

_-Bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix._

Il se rapprocha lentement de la jeune femme, attrapa une épée et attaqua Naëhi dans le même geste. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme était assise sur son bassin l'épée sous sa gorge. Il lui demanda époustouflé :

_-Comment avez – vous fait ?_

_-Entraînement mon cher, avec moi, vous ne risquerez pas d'être massacré._

_-Bien, j'accepte votre service._

Naëhi devint rouge de colère et son poing percuta violemment l'oeil du roi qui poussa une expression de douleur.

_-Je... ne... suis... pas...une... de... vos... DOMESTIQUE. EST – CE CLAIR !_ Rugit la jeune femme.

_-Oui !_ Souffla le roi souffrant de son oeil.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et dit :

_-Alagos viens, on va se reposer avant le prochain carnage. Et cette fois – ci, je tuerais Sauron et notre vengeance sera faite et nos familles vengées. _

Le cheval enscença tandis que les elfes tremblaient devant la lueur démoniaque de la jeune femme.

Elle pansa tendrement son cheval puis quand celui – ci fut propre et endormi, elle commença à nettoyer puis aiguiser son épée.

_-Tu vois Gali, personne ne peut nous vaincre. Notre vengeance va bientôt être accompli et nous allons pouvoir vivre enfin normalement._

L'épée scintilla comme pour lui répondre. Ereinion un magnifique bleu sur son oeil la rejoignit et lui demanda :

_-Pourquoi haïssez – vous autant votre père ?_

_-Parce qu'il aurait pû sauvez ma mère et mon frère, mais au lieu de cela, il a préféré sauver 3 nains et un homme. Il a sacrifié sa famille pour 3 nains et un homme. Je le hais. Et ce n'est pas lui qui est venu me sauver, c'est un rôdeur du nord. Je l'ai maudit ce jour – là et tous les jours qui ont suivi._

_-Comment sont – ils morts ?_

_-Ma mère a été dévoré par des orcs et mon frère a été tué par Sauron en personne. Tous les 2 ont été violé par les orcs et par Sauron._

_-Quelle horreur. Je comprends mieux votre colère et votre haine. Toutes mes condoléances._ Dit – il sincèrement peiné.

Cette gentillesse toucha Naëhi qui pourtant ne montra rien trop habituée à cacher ses sentiments. Elle ne lui dit qu'un vague merci, puis l'emmena de force dans la tente, s'assit sur le sol et commença à monter la garde. Une garde farouche, personne ne pouvait entrer et personne ne pouvait sortir. Le roi au bout de 3 jours commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et plus d'une fois de violentes disputes éclatèrent entre eux. Les hommes pouffaient de rire et disaient qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple marié ce qui faisait pousser des hauts cris aux elfes. Mais bizarrement, personne ne le répètait à Naëhi, peut être de peur de se retrouver empaler sur la branche d'un arbre ou pire devenir une femme. La jeune femme avait en 3 jours acquis la réputation d'être un véritable démon et qu'il valait mieux ne pas la croiser le soir au coin d'un bois surtout quand elle venait de rater un orc ou pire quand elle venait de rater Sauron, et là, il ne fallait pas faire le moindre bruit au risque de passer un sale ¼ d'heure ce qui arriva au fils de feu l'ancien roi,qui mourut en s'écrasant contre un arbre et eut tous les os du corps brisé. Les hommes étaient paniqués quand ils la voyaient arriver. Mais ils savaient qu'elle était la pire ennemie de Sauron, donc leur allié.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Uruviele** : je suis contente de voire que mon style te plait et je ne vais pas te faire attendre encore plus, et voici la suite.

**Plumette** : Oui comme tu peux le voire, Naëhi et Ereinion s'adorent, mais ce n'est que le début. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

Fin des RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Chapitre 2

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Ereinion n'en pouvait plus, il était constamment poursuivit par Naëhi et il commençait à en avoir marre, mais vraiment marre. Un soir qu'il se reposait dans sa tente, Naëhi arriva et la colère enfin plutôt la fureur de l'elfe explosa après qu'elle se soit avachi sur le siège :

_-GGRRRRRRRRRR ! MAIS PAR ERU, VOUS POURRIEZ ÊTRE PLUS FÉMININE !_

_-Hein ?_ Demanda la jeune femme en le regardant d'un oeil torve.

_-SORTEZ !_

_-Non !_

Le souverain fou de rage la jeta dehors et hurla :

_-Et ne revenez qu'au moment où vous aurez acquis de la féminité et pas avant ESPÈCE DE BARBARE !_

Naëhi se retrouva devant les elfes et leur demanda :

_-Féminité ? C'est quoi ?_

Tous la regardaient horrifiés.

_-Mais... mais... ! Vous ne savez pas sublimer votre féminité ?_

_-Ben non ! On m'a entraîné toute petite au combat, pas à être un chat de salon mais un tueur, un chasseur. Et roi ou non, il va voir ce que je vaux !_

Elle entra dans la tente comme une furie et tous virent le grand roi Ereinion Gil – Galad faire le plus beau vol plané depuis la création du monde. Il s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol poussiéreux torse nu en simple caleçon long. Le tout sous les rires sarcastiques de Naëhi :

_-Alors majesté ! On fait moins le fier !_

Le roi se releva et furieux fonça sur Naëhi et la heurta de plein fouet déclenchant alors un combat acharné entre eux. Toute l'armée les entourait et criait des encouragements envers le roi des Noldor. Si Ereinion était grand et puissant, Naëhi rattrapa sa petite taille par sa rapidité et sa souplesse. Le combat dura plus de 4 heures jusqu'au moment où Ereinion la plaqua sur le sol et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle rugissait d'une rage impuissante, mais il la tenait bien prisonnière et la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire à part se tortiller entre ses jambes. Ereinion se pencha sur elle et lui sussura à l'oreille :

_-Je vous relâcherai quand vous jugerez sur Eru et Manwë que vous ferez des efforts et deviendrez une vrai dame._

_-Et vous un vrai mort ! Hors de question._ Cracha Naëhi furieuse.

_-D'accord !_ Sussura le roi des elfes avec un sourire sadique.

Il l'écrasa de tout son poids, puis tint ses poignets d'une main et commença à la chatouiller pour la plus grande horreur de Naëhi qui était terriblement chatouilleuse, la jeune femme hurlait de rire en insultant copieusement le souverain qui en avait cure et continuait la torture. Naëhi en larme dut s'avouer vaincu sous les cris de joie des hommes et des elfes qui venaient de voir la toute puissante Naëhi être battue par le souverain des Noldor. Toujours assit sur elle, il lui demanda :

_-Alors !_

_-D'accord, d'accord. Mais si vous partez au combat, je pars avec vous, car sinon vous irez à l'encontre des ordres de Manwë et vous risqueriez de subir son courroux._

_-Bien sûr, aucun problème. Sauron est en fuite, et son armée détruite, alors nous pouvons rentrer dans nos royaumes respectifs. _Dit – il en se relevant et en l'aidant à se relever.

Soudain, d'un coup de pied, elle faucha ses jambes puis s'assit sur les hanches d'Ereinion pour la plus grande confusion de celui – ci . Elle lui dit :

_-Ne jouez plus jamais avec moi, car c'est votre vie que vous risquez. C'est clair !_

_-Parfaitement limpide._

_-C'est parfait !_ Cracha – t – elle furieuse.

Elle se releva et le laissa à terre toujours aussi furieuse d'avoir été battu. Elle marmonnait des jurons peu féminin faisant trembler ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle rentra dans la tente du roi comme une furie, la rage déformant ses traits délicats. Elle venait de se faire battre par un elfe. Elle s'avachit sur un des fauteuils et attendit que le propriétaire des lieu rentre. Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Ereinion était fêté comme un héro par les armées des elfes et des numenoréens, il l'avait battu, d'accord ce n'était pas très orthodoxe comme victoire, mais il l'avait vaincu.

Il alla sous sa tente appréhendant un peu l'accueil de la semi – maia. Il la trouva affalé sur un siège lui jetant un regard des plus glacial. Ereinion s'assit sur le lit et lui dit :

_-Nous allons retourner demain à Mithlond et là vous apprendrez à être une vraie dame._

_-Grrrrrrrrrr !_

_-Vous apprendrez à parler comme une dame, à vous mouvoir comme une dame._

_-Grrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_-Et surtout à ne plus grogner comme un animal._

_-Pfffuuuuuuuu !_

_-Aujourd'hui, vous allez dormir dans une autre tente._

_-Et toi tu vas recevoir mon poing sur le nez !_

_-Veuillez cesser de me tutoyer, je suis votre souverain ! _Gronda Ereinion qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez du caractère emporter de la jeune femme.

_-Non ! Vous n'êtes qu'un elfe présomptueux qui va être assommé s'il continue à m'énerver. Je n'obéis qu' à Manwë et Eru et non à un pitoyable elfe dont la vie est en sursis._

Ereinion dut se retenir de ne pas la claquer, mais il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle venait de Valinor et qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir à Manwë. Rien que pour la gêner et la forcer à sortir, il se déshabilla complètement et s'endormit nu dans son lit. Mais la jeune femme ne fit même pas attention à lui, encore trop énervée par sa défaite. Quand le campement fut endormit, elle se mit vraiment à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle devrait faire plus tard. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit ne remarquant pas que le roi la scrutait. Maintenant qu'elle était plus calme, que ses traits n'étaient pas contractés par la colère, la haine, le dégout ou le dédain, il pouvait voir que la jeune femme était d'une rare beauté. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Celebrimbor, les mêmes traits fins et aristocratiques, les mêmes cheveux noirs de jaie, le même pas fier et conquérant. Tout en elle criait son appartenance à la race des Noldor, à la lignée de Fëanor, même caractère emporté et violent. Cependant d'après son passé, elle avait une excuse. La seule chose qui ne venait pas de Celebrimbor était ses yeux bleus glaciers.

Il vit un air triste flotter sur son visage et une larme couler le long de sa joue et tomber par terre. Oubliant qu'il était dans le plus simple appareil, il alla la consoler. Depuis le massacre de sa famille, personne ne l'avait fait, personne n'avait prit la peine d'écouter ses plaintes et de recueillir sa douleur au creux de son épaule. Elle frissonna, tenta de de s'écarter de lui et à retenir ses pleurs, mais en vain. Ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus lourds, de plus en plus violent. Soudain, ne pouvant plus retenir la douleur, elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Un cri qui contenait toutes ses douleurs, ses peines, ses rêves brisés, son ignorance de la vie, l'amour qu'on lui avait arraché, l'amitié qu'elle n'aura jamais, sa vie que le mal avait détruit.

Elrond arriva en courant pour voir Naëhi sangloter lourdement dans les bras d'un roi des Noldor totalement nu qui avait les larmes au coin des yeux. Lui – même avait dû mal à les retenir en ressentant toute la douleur de la jeune femme. Il salua son roi, puis sortit de la tente en interdisant à quiconque d'y entrer. Au bout de 20 mn de sanglots, elle commença à s'endormir épuisée par les larmes. Ereinion la sentant se relaxer contre lui la porta jusqu'à son lit et l'y plaça. Il alla vers ses affaires, mit un caleçon long, puis commença à la veiller. Naëhi pourtant sous les couvertures frissonnait, comme si elle avait froid. Il décida donc de se coucher près d'elle afin de la réchauffer avec la chaleur son corps. Elle était tendu, mais se relaxa complètement quand il la serra contre lui, la consolant et lui passant doucement la main sur ses cheveux.

Quand Naëhi se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentait vraiment bien, calme, reposé et totalement sereine. Sa colère, sa haine et sa douleur étaient beaucoup moins vives, comme un plaie enfin cicatrisée. Avec un sourire joyeux, elle s'étira de tout son long bienheureusementen poussant un long gémissement de bien – être. Mais elle arrêta tout mouvement quand elle entendit un gloussement derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit celui qu'elle devait protéger la regarder avec un sourire amusé. Elle comprit qu'il avait dû la veiller toute la nuit. Elle qui devait le protéger et c'est lui qui l'avait fait. Elle était mortifiée, rouge de honte et devant Ereinion choqué, elle se gifla avec une telle violence que le sang coula. Elle se leva, alla chercher ses vêtements en s'insultant. Le roi des Noldor ne comprenait plus rien, il se leva s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-Mais pourquoi avez – vous fait cela, maintenant vous saignez ?_

_-Je me moque de saigner, mais ce que j'ai fait est grave, très grave. Je ne dois pas dormir, pas me reposer, ne pas avoir un seul moment de faiblesse._

_-Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que je dois te protéger jusqu'à ce que ta destinée s'accomplisse._

_-Mais..._

_-Je suis ton garde du corps, mon rôle est de te protéger, de mourir à ta place. Tels sont les ordres de Manwë._

_-A Mithlond aussi ?_

_-Jusqu'à ce que ton destin te rattrape._

_-Mais si vous êtes mon garde du corps ?_

_-Alors je dois rester avec toi, nuit et jour, ne jamais te perdre de vue._

_-Bien... Mais je souhaiterai quelques aménagements._

_-Lesquels ?_

_-Vous êtes sous les ordres de Manwë, mais dans mon palais tant que ça ne concerne pas ma sécurité, vous devrez m'obéir. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous protéger contre tout un peuple en colère, même si c'est pour me sauver la vie._

Naëhi serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent puis répondit :

_-D'accord, mais pas d'ordre stupide ou humiliant._

_-N'ayez crainte, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à faire cela._

_-Alors nous sommes d'accord. Bon ben je vais me laver._

_-Mais où ? _

_-Mais ici, bien sûr._

_-O.O'... Heu... Je crois que je vais vous attendre dehors._

_-D'accord, alors j'irais me laver dehors... Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit, j'irai ou tu iras !_

Ereinion soupira lourdement, puis s'assit sur le lit en faisant dos à la jeune femme. Naëhi eut un petit rire assez joyeux, et continua sa toilette, elle s'amusait dans son bain comme une enfant, elle avait toujours fait ça, elle c'était toujurs amusé dans son bain, petit moment de détente que personne n'avait pû lui retirer. Quand elle fut toute propre, elle s'habilla d'un pantalon noir, entoura sa poitrine s'une bande de tissus, puis enfila une chemise. Quand elle eut terminé, elle dit à Ereinion :

_-C'est à toi !_

Le pauvre roi devint rouge de confusion et bafouilla :

_-Mais... mais... je ne vais pas me laver devant vous !_

_-Depuis l'âge de 5 ans , je suis entourée d'hommes et ils n'étaient pas pudiques. Alors ne prends pas cet air de vierge effarouchée et vas te laver._

Ereinion gronda un instant, puis commença à se laver, il regardait de temps à autre Naëhi, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Mais il savait que c'était une fausse impression et qu'elle surveillait tout ce qui se passait dans la tente et hors de la tente. Il soupira et commença vraiment à se laver tandis que la jeune femme nettoyait son armure. Elle lui rendait toute sa rutilante beauté, elle travaillait avec rapidité et précision. Quand ce fut terminé, elle prit son épée, la sortit de son fourreau de cuir noir et l'observa avec un respect immense. Elle prit un chiffon et commença à nettoyer la lame de toutes les traces de sang, puis elle commença à l'affuter lentement, prenant du plaisir à entendre la pierre ponce courir sur la lame lui rendant son tranchant.

Quand il eut terminé de faire ses ablutions, il s'habilla d'un pantalon bleu fonçé et d'une chemise blanche, puis imita Naëhi et s'occupa d'Aeglos. La lame de sa lance brillait comme une étoile dans le ciel, comme la neige sur le Caradhras. Il écoutait avec intérêt la jeune femme parler avec son épée qui avait l'air de lui répondre. Il sursauta quand Naëhi lui dit :

_-C'était l'épée de Fëanor. On dit que son âme n'est jamais allé dans les cavernes de Mandos, mais est allée dans la lame de galamarth la rendant vivante. Elle a sa propre volonté et quand elle ne veut pas se battre, pas besoin de la forcer. Bon tu as fini ? On peut aller soigner les chevaux._

_-Oui, allons – y !_

A suivre


	4. note de l'auteur

Etant à cours d'idée et en pleine crise de page blanche, je suis dans l'obligation d'abandonner momentanément cette fic. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de lire les autres. Merci et à plus tard.


End file.
